Lukester Farrell
Luke Roy "Lukester" 'Farrell '(born March 5, 1993) is a Australia actor, sport and comedian. Early life Farrell was born in QLD. Lukester started doing his first training in 1997 (age 4) years old and starting doing model and tv commercial. In to the Acting Beginnings in Australia 18th September 1998, Lukester was very exited in his first tevevision show, "Home and Away". Lukester thinking about his acting career become a movie star. Move to America Become a Hollywood star In November 17th, 1998, Lukester want to moved to America, he met Danny Antonccui, the tevesion show want him to join to be a funny star, but Lukester love to do it. Lukester want to be like all other actors, "Jim Carrey", "John Wayne", and "Clint Eastwood". And Lukester first met Matt Hill and Sam Vincent and there were become a good best friend. In 2000, Lukester in his first released in theaters film, Big Brother Trouble (directed by Ralph E. Portillo). Lukester Farrell's parents are so proud of him doing his best. In 2009, Danny Antonuuci decide to making a film, The Summerlands: Big Picture Show, and Farrell love to, his was very excited. In 2008, Farrell was in his first adult movie "Love Inc.", and but, he was little bit funny, because of his good stated to everyone. In 2011, Lukester fly to Australia, and running abit late for the flood and his home. Lukester standing on the stages for giving the people for speech for Triathlon sports his love to, In Janrary the 24th, Lukester was riding with 400 million people to join in Australia flood. Fred O'Brien In 2007, Lukester Decied to make his own web show "Fred O' Brien", but his always catching up the Summerlands show and enough quit the shows. So Lukester Cancelled the Doug video. Lukester finishes his 3 films. In 2012, Lukester bring Fred O' Brien to the TV Show, Fred O' Brien: The Show. The show will be over by 2015, Lukester want to do something else. Music Lukester love to make film score. Lukester Farrell fan of Hans Zimmer and his Number 1 performer like Elvis Presley, the King of Rock 'n' Roll. Lukester working on his "first album" thanks little help from his Real-life friend Sam Vincent for helping him to singing and playing music. Short Story TBA Personal life Fitness Lukester getting in to his fitness session of yoga, swimming, running and little abit of weighting every years. Relationships * Leslie Ann Valenza (2012-Present) Legal troubles * TBA Tattoos Inspirational speech Lukester Goes to School of Kids who have problem. Projects In Development Filmography Films As an actor Television As an actor |- | 2006–11 || Fred O'Brien || Fred O'Brien/Various characters || Lead role Web-based series |- | 2009 || YouTube Live || Fred O'Brien/Himself - Announcer || Presenter of awards |- | 2011 || Arnold and Nick || Himself || Cameo role (1 episode) |- | 2011 || Crazy Chat with Fred O'Brien || Fred O'Brien || Lead role (6 episodes) |- | 2011-12 || It's Fred O'Brien! || Fred O'Brien || Lead role; voice (7 episodes) |- | 2012–present || Fred O'Brien: The Show || Fred O'Brien || Lead role |- | 2013 || The Lilly & Mandy Show || Himself || Guest role (1 episodes) |- | 2015 || Doug Derby || Doug Derby || Brand New TV show on Disney XD |} Credits Film work Television work Discography studio album * TBA (2011) * TBA (2014) Music Awards and nominations TBA Rating Genres Action Adventure Animation Biography Comedy Crime Documentaries Documentary Drama Family Fantasy Film-Noir History Horror Movies Music Musical Mystery Romance Sci-Fi Short Sport Thriller TV Shows War Western WWE